How Many Ways
by LoTuSfIReSwOrD
Summary: Things get steamier.
1. Chapter 1

**How many ways**

**A Rise of the Guardians Fanfic**

**Author:LoTuSfIReSwOrD**

Hmm. Well, that slumber didn't last long. Damn, that writing bug bite ain't no joke! Oh well. No harm, no foul. The Jack Frost x Bunnymund love is strong in me and I will happily embrace it. So, guess what that means! MOAR SMUT! HUZZAH! :yes, I really typed huzzah:

So, mi queridos brace yourselves for some kinky shit ;)

There _is_ more than one way to do the dirty.

And once again the disclaimer. I don't have ownership for/of RotG. William Joyce and Dreamworks :a.k.a the lucky b*stards: do. Oh and there might not be a lot of dialogue in this or maybe none at all.

* * *

(Jack's POV)

Heat. That sweet burning sensation that is flowing like lava into me and Bunny's loins while we're having a heated heavy session in his

Warren accidentally knocking things over and pinning each other to walls to try and get an upper hand while we're trying to make our way to the bed just feels damn good.

I feel so hot and the bulge in my now horribly constricting pants are feeling even tighter because of Bunny's member mercilessly grinding against mine.

Somehow during all of this we managed to make to the bed because I felt the back of my knees bump the edge.

I pushed him off me giving both of us some much needed air and for me to give a sexy strip tease.

I slowly lifted my hoodie up my body until it was completely off and tossed it to the side, I turned around and undid my pants lowering them until my member was out.

I moaned when the cool air hit it and proceeded to take them completely down leaving my ass high in the air which received a low growl of pleasure from Bunny.

Once I stepped out of them I flung my pants in back in his direction which he swiftly caught but it provided just enough of a distraction so I could climb up on the bed and when he looked at me he saw that I was in the traditional mating position for pooka's.

I looked back at him seductively waving my ass slightly when I saw him walking toward me, his erection twitching madly and felt his paws gripping my hips...

* * *

CLIFFHANGA IN YO' FACE-AH!

I know some of ya'll are gonna hate me for doing this again. but fear not there shall be more. when? Mmmm dunno. It will be there though. buuuuuuuuut. If you want more you must review. Because I know you want more, right? Right? _Riiiiiiiiight. _:inserting shameless plug: (speaking of reviews, my other story "needy" would like some more lovin'. not that it hasn't been getting some love but there's nothing wrong with a scooch bit more, am I right?) Well, mi amours I hoped enjoyed this bit of new mind filth. LofI signing off :cackles like a madwoman:


	2. Chapter 2

Last Chapter:_ I looked back at him seductively waving my ass slightly when I saw him walking towards me, his erection twitching madly and _

_felt his paws gripping my hips..._

* * *

I groaned hotly as I felt his member roughly pushing into my entrance and the warm fur of his body on my back as he leaned down on me.

When I heard him give a satisfied grunt as fully sheathed himself inside me I knew that it was going to be a long night, not that I minded.

Bunny pulled back out and slammed back into me with such a crazy amount of force that I actually felt it in my back, he kept up this near frantic pace until I felt that his pace was slowing to an almost agonizing and torturous level.

I started to whine at him to pick the pace back up I heard him chuckle in my ear. That's when realization hit me. _He's teasing me, the bastard is FUCKING TEASING ME! _I swear, if wasn't as horny as I was he would have been a rabbit-sicle for doing this to me.

I thrust back to make him go faster but I could tell that he had other plans for me when I felt the loss of warmth that his fur was giving me.

I tried to look back and glare at him but everything was a fast blur because he had used his paws to flip me over and even though he planned it the feeling of my walls tightening around his member from the action pulled a deep groan from him.

I started thrusting back at Bunny to try and get myself off but he wasn't having any of that so he pulled himself back to the tip. I sat up trying to get him to go back in me when I saw a hint of deviousness flash in his eyes. I had fallen into some type of trap.

He moved one of his paws from my hips to my lower back to hold me in place and used the other to lift my legs straight up to his chest in an almost v position and brought the other one to my back which firmly locked me in place and scooted me closer to the edge of the bed.

I thought I was going to lose my mind when Bunny slowly inched his way back in me.

Honestly, I didn't know what was going through his mind while he brought his paws down to cup my ass but I didn't care once he started thrusting again, and although it wasn't the same pace as before it still made my eyes roll back and caused me to grip the sheets.

The feeling of being at his complete mercy makes me feel like I'm on the brink of pure insanity and I need something to hold on to so I took my arms and wrapped them around his neck to make sure my mind wouldn't be lost.

I thought that this was going to bring me to the release that I waiting for but when being mated to a rabbit I knew we were far from done, when Bunny started to move me back some on the bed and climbed up on it getting on all fours.

He then laid me back and took one his paws to move my legs to his waist and I knew from the look on his face that he was _far_ from finished with me...

* * *

I absolutely adored the reviews I got for leaving ya'll hanging out to dry like that (no sarcasm) :cackles wildly: I KNEW you guys were gonna hate me for that! :) But in all seriousness I do appreciate that you guys are liking my stories so much. I mean my inbox just nearly exploded from all the reviews, favorites, follows, and alerts and it makes me legitimately happy that they're so popular to you.

Oh and how do like this CLIFFHANGA? You mad, readers? :trollface:


	3. Chapter 3

This will be a short chapter so please don't flip out.

Previously in part 2: _I knew from the look on his face that he was _far _ from finished with me..._

* * *

And I was right. God, I love being right. I felt Bunny's paws massaging my thighs before making their way up to my hips raising them slightly so he could go even deeper. _As if he wasn't deep enough_.

Then he started moving me at different paces I didn't know what to do with myself I just hung on for dear life grunting like an animal.

Bunny swiveled his hips trying to hit that spot and make me see stars when he got an idea and rolled me on my side with him moving behind me and angled his hips to where he _finally _hit that spot. I _SCREAMED_.

He was making me feel like a dirty whore and we both fucking loved it.

He continuously kept hitting that spot until I couldn't take anymore.

White. That's all I saw.

And felt my back bending as my orgasm was being prolonged by Bunny's thrusting which led him growling into his own orgasm.

I really can't even begin to tell you how good it feels whenever I have him come inside me.

After he emptied himself I felt my body starting to become more wired, I needed more and we were both still hard and we need a new location.

It looks like round two is about to begin.

* * *

This is not a cliffhanger. I repeat: This is NOT a cliffhanger. It is just the end of the first part. Please be patient with me. There will be more to come.

And on that note, I hope ya'll have a wonderful and _safe_ New Year. :Big smooch:


	4. Chapter 4

Alright! Round two! FIGHT! (oops! wrong fandom. sorry bout that) oh! I thank all of my lovely and wonderful readers and reviewers who love the stories produced from the filth of my mind. :hugs everyone: So let's get round two up and running! And yes, yes. Rise of the Guardians is not mine and so on and so forth.

* * *

Bunny wasted no time and lifted me over his shoulder.

I couldn't help myself and started giggling like crazy which earned a few chuckles from him, mind-blowing sex can make you act silly like that.

He got off the bed and started walking towards the kitchen once we got there he dumped me on the table and started looking for something.

I leaned my head to the side trying to see what he was looking for when he made a small noise of triumph before turning around to face me hiding whatever it was behind his back.

Sensing that I was just becoming more curious Bunny took what was behind back and showed it to me. I felt my cock twitch excitedly at what I saw.

Chocolate syrup.

Whoever came up with the idea for that stuff should be kissed on the mouth.

As he walked toward the table I closed my eyes and waited for the sticky substance to be poured on me, when I didn't feel anything I opened my eyes and just saw him standing there smirking at me.

I furrowed my brow in confusion trying to figure out what he was going to do with the syrup when he flipped the lid open and started to pour the stuff over his still proud erection.

I licked my lips while watching Bunny coat his his cock in syrup and put the bottle down before he beckoned me toward him.

I got off the table and made my way to him and got on my knees feeling my mouth water in anticipation before I took him in fully. _Oh MiM, he's delicious_.

I started sucking on him loving the soft gasps and moans that he was making which became louder as I started humming and licking him all over making sure I got up all the syrup and oozing precum from him. Who am I to let such a wonderfully tasty treat go to waste?

I kept this up until he grabbed my hair effectively stilling me before he started mouth fucking me. I swear whenever Bunny does that it gets hotter every time.

Just when I thought I was going to get a mouthful he pulled me off of him which made a small noise of dissatisfaction come from my throat.

He gave me a wicked smirk before turning me around and made me lean down on my arms with my ass in the air.

I was panting with excitement when I heard the syrup being opened again and moaned like the dirty whore I was when I felt it oozing down my crack I keened at the feeling of the warm chocolate on my cold body before that warm feeling was replaced with an even warmer feeling.

No, it was _hot_. And slippery. Oh, MiM, _yes! _

He was licking up and down my ass before I felt his tongue push into my hole...

* * *

Oops! I did it again! I know, I know. I have no shame. But ya'll love me for it anyway, am I right? I will let you guys know this though. The upcoming rounds won't be as long as the first one was, soooo, hooray for that! But I will only continue if I get some more reviews. PLEASE REVIEW! :inserting shameless plug again: ( hey guys, I have something to tell ya'll. If "needy" gets some more reviews I'll put a second chapter up but only if it gets more reviews.) Enjoy 2013! :Bomba de humo!: (exits)


	5. Chapter 5

Well, here's the second and final half of round two. Hope ya'll enjoy ;) And Oh my Gourd! there speech in this one! O.O

* * *

Do you know what having a wonderfully skilled tongue working your ass feels like? No?

Well lemme tell you. It is the _hottest_, most orgasmic feeling in the world, like eating steak while getting a blow-job, it is that fucking amazing, especially when said tongue is covered in chocolate coating my inner walls making me squirm like a bitch in heat.

I was so distracted by having Bunny's tongue in me that it completely threw me off guard when I felt him put his cock where his tongue had been and that spot once more.

The feeling of him pounding me into the dirt will never get old is an understatement, it always feels like the first time whenever we get in the mood to fuck each others brains out, I wouldn't change this for anything.

But the feeling of being close to an orgasm could, and usually does, top that. I was ready to have the sensation of my cum splashing on me when I felt Bunny's paw wrap around the base of my cock.

I was _so CLOSE!_

I can't believe that he's not letting come, I _needed_ to feel my release but his paw kept a firm hold on me and I could feel the blood pulsating through my cock.

It's madness, sheer madness to be denied relief while being fucked. I wanted to fall off the edge _now._

"Bunny, _PLEASE! _I :pant:- need to :grunt:- _come!" _I cried out desperately.

The way I'm acting right now could probably put some of the best prostitutes to shame.

Apparently, Bunny does have some compassion and I felt him let go which made me nearly sob with joy before I let out the loudest scream due to a few well aimed thrusts from him which made me come like a hose and my entire stomach, the ground and a little bit of my arms were covered in my seed.

A few seconds later I felt Bunny's come coating my inner walls from watching that erotic sight and with a deep moan he pulled himself out and laid were I was on the ground.

We were both panting from exhaustion and we loved it.

Bunny gave my body a once over and my disheveled and sticky appearance had made him hard once again and I looked at myself and felt my erection coming back in full force.

And when I looked at Bunny I could tell that we were thinking the same thing.

It's time to get clean.

* * *

Wellllllll...what ya'll think? well I'll know what ya'll think in your REVIEWS! oh and speaking of reviews a particular one from karasu99 left a none to pleasant taste in my mouth, however I shall take it with a _huge_ grain of salt and a big Woosah and keep on writing. Enjoy the rest of your week guys. Bye.


End file.
